Utopia
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Por ela, ele abriria mão de tudo. Alegria, segurança e até mesmo desistiria da própria vida. Loucura? Não. Apenas uma devoção inquestionável somada a um amor indestrutível. Sisífo/Sasha. Sucetível à spoilers.


**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Essa fic surgiu assim que eu li o capítulo 85 do Lost Canvas e não há quem me tire da cabeça que esses dois ficam lindos juntos! _o/

E Santa Shiori confirmou isso no capítulo 140! T-T

Pra mim, eles ganharam o título de shipper mais cute do Universo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas é obra da memóravel mente de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Música:** Sweet Child O' Mine

**Banda:** Guns n' Roses

* * *

**Sumário: **Por ela, ele abriria mão de tudo. Alegria, segurança e até mesmo desistiria da própria vida. Loucura? Não. Apenas uma devoção inquestionável somada a um amor indestrutível. Sisífo/Sasha.

* * *

**Legendas:**

-blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

-_Flashback _

_-_'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

**Utopia**

do Gr. _ou_, não + _tópos_, lugar, lugar que não existe

s. f.,

país ideal em que tudo estaria organizado da melhor forma para a felicidade completa da população (tal como foi idealizado por Thomas More e outros utópicos);

projeção de um futuro ideal;

por ext. quimera, fantasia, concepção irrealizável.

* * *

-

-

-

**"A medida do amor é amar sem medida."  
**(Santo Agostinho)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**She's got a smile that it seems to me**

_(Ela tem um sorriso que me parece e)_**  
Reminds me of childhood memories**

_(Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância)_**  
Where everything was as fresh**

_(Quando tudo era tão fresco)_**  
As the bright blue sky **

_(Quanto o brilhante céu azul)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- É apenas um coração e posso dá-lo a ti, sem problemas. - de uma certa forma, o choque no rosto do Espectro lhe fez sentir uma pontada de satisfação. - Pois meus sentimentos, minha alma...não estão nele.

Mesmo sem o coração e sem poder enxergar, o cavaleiro de Sagitário volta sua cabeça na direção onde estava aquilo que ele afirmava não estar em seu coração. Na direção _dela. _Sim, ela, Atena. O ser que detinha tudo de si, cada mínimo pedaço que o constituía eram de total e irrevogável propriedade dela. Tal entrega pode ser encarada como a atitude padrão de um cavaleiro fiel, de um servo obediente de uma Deusa magnânima; mas no caso dele, não era tão simples assim. Antes fosse. Tudo em sua vida teria sido mais fácil, até mesmo o fim da própria.

Era curioso como a total aceitação desses sentimentos tivesse dado o ar de sua graça logo no momento de sua morte, no momento em que nunca teria que deixá-la. Curioso como ele devia essa conclusão ao desagradável Faraó de Harpia, tão cioso em medir os pecados e as fraquezas dos outros que não percebeu nem os seus próprios. No entanto, a ignorância desse Espectro era a menor das suas preocupações.

Sísifo havia alcançado o derradeiro momento em que a morte era tudo o que lhe restava, e era TUDO mesmo. A única coisa que o movia era o próprio cosmo dentro de si, sempre disposto e pronto a dar o Universo e mais em favor dela. Afinal, os sentidos o haviam abandonado, seu s nervos estavam destroçados, seu corpo estava no limite da exaustão completa; apenas seus sentimentos o faziam agir.

E ela via tudo, com o jovem e puro coração em frangalhos. A devoção dele era tão tocante que beirava o insuportável! Sasha sabia, e como sabia, toda a penúria e sofrimento que impôs a ele e a todos os seus cavaleiros e amazonas, tanto viventes como mortos. Contudo, o caso dele estava em um patamar diferenciado, por mais que ela mesma não fosse capaz de definir com precisão o motivo. Lógico, óbvio e evidentemente que ela amava a todos os seus; mas o Sagitário havia conseguido criar nela um amor diferente.

- Teus pensamentos, como sempre, serão meu escudo. - as lágrimas já ameaçavam cair dos lindos orbes azuis. - Te entregas plenamente, Sísifo...

E foi com a Execução de Atena – feita por ele, Shion de Áries e Régulo de Leão – que o tão querido e respeitado Sísifo de Sagitário se despediu do mundo. A última coisa que ele pôde fazer antes de se entregar ao destino inevitável foi, como ele já fizera tantas e tantas vezes, lembrar dela. Atena. A Deusa Atena. Não, não. Nessa memória – em particular – muito pouco havia da Deusa e muito havia da menina Sasha.

-

-

-

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Eles haviam acabado de chegar ao Santuário e, por todo o caminho, ele observara as reações da pequena ao seu lado. Não surpreendentemente, ela ficou abismada com a grandiosidade do Santuário e cada vez que aquele brilho pueril e curioso surgia no rostinho meigo dela, o coração do jovem parecia alcançar o máximo estado de alegria. Algumas vezes, a pequena pedia explicações e ele se viu sempre ávido em responder._

_Quanto mais se aproximavam do Templo de Atena, o cavaleiro foi vendo que toda aquela excitação da garota ia sumindo. Parecia que – a cada degrau – a menina tomava noção das suas responsabilidades e realizava que o fardo que teria que suportar era muito maior do que a determinação que ela tinha no momento. A sombra de melancolia nas safiras dos olhos dela o fizeram amaldiçoar a si mesmo, por tê-la roubado da vida colorida e tranquila que ela tinha._

_- "Por que eu fiz isso?" - Sísifo perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele havia se feito aquela pergunta. - Estamos quase chegando._

_Ela sorri timidamente para ele e continua caminhando, em sua silenciosa contemplação. Eis que eles chegam no Templo e uma jovem ama os vem recepcionar. Nem mesmo a majestade do lugar foi capaz de arrancar a pequena de suas contemplações e o silêncio dela incomodava ao cavaleiro. Incomodava demais._

_- Senhor Sísifo. - como a voz delicada dela o aliviava. - Quando eu entrar nesse templo, devo agir como uma Deusa, não é verdade?_

_Sasha tinha perfeita noção de que se perguntara isso para convencer a si própria._

_O rapaz a fita por mais alguns minutos, desejando como nunca ter algum palavra de consolo para a pequena, mas nada lhe parece apropriado._

_- Sim, lutarás para proteger a Terra da maldade. - será que não haveria outro jeito de dizer aquilo para ela? - Como a deusa da guerra justa, Atena. E claro que nós, os Cavaleiros, nos arriscaremos para protegê-la. - não havia como evitar uma centelha de orgulho ao dizer aquilo. - Por isso, não chores mais._

_Eles foram indo para mais dentro do Templo, chegando nas portas enormes da Sala do Trono. Ela andava à frente e ele, sempre com os olhos colados à figura diminuta dela._

_- Então farei com que todos da Terra sejam felizes. - ela se vira para ele e sorri, linda e inocentemente. - E assim, eu também serei._

_A total pureza daquela colocação e daquele sorriso deixaram Sísifo totalmente espantado. A menina Atena foi caminhando na direção do Trono, onde o Grande Mestre a aguardava e o cavaleiro permaneceu lá, parado. Que a verdade seja dita, ela o desarmara completamente com aquela atitude, tão simples e tão cheia de nobreza. Ao voltar a si, ele sorri._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Now and then when I see her face**

_(Agora e quando eu vejo o rosto dela)_**  
She takes me away to that special place**

_(Ela me transporta até aquele lugar especial)_**  
And if I stay there too long**

_(E se eu ficar muito tempo lá)_**  
I'd probably break down and cry**

_(Eu provavelmente não aguentaria e choraria)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ainda com os últimos lampejos de vida, o Sagitário se permite uma contemplação final.

- Pensei que queria protegê-la, por conta de seu destino como Deusa. - provavelmente, fora assim antes daquele sorriso. - Mais eu queria algo mais além. Sentimentos que seguem além do dever de um cavaleiro.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**  
Sweet child o' mine**

_(Minha doce criança)_**  
Sweet love o' mine**

_(Meu doce amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Uma coisa que sempre o deixou profundamente atormentado em relação aos seus sentimentos, foi a sua própria condição de cavaleiro. Por várias vezes, ele desejou não o sê-lo e que ela também não fosse uma deusa. Desse jeito, eles poderiam ficar juntos como duas pessoas normais e fazer o que duas pessoas normais fazem: Se apaixonarem, casarem, constituírem uma família. Um quadro lindo, mas também era uma utopia absurda. Não havia modo de se mudar o que já se era.

A diferença de idade não era um problema tão considerado assim, pois era totalmente normal que homens mais velhos se casassem com moças mais novas _(N/A: Não esqueçam, falamos do século XVIII aqui. ;D)_ e ele ficaria mais do que feliz em esperar até o momento certo para tomá-la como esposa...

Pronto! Eis mais um devaneio gratuito!

Para sua vergonha, mesmo ele sendo um homem comprometidos com seus deveres, sempre havia um pedaço especial do seu cérebro que o fazia pensar constantemente nessas utopias adolescentes. Seria totalmente apropriado dizer que, tendo o dia 24 horas, ele passava 18 dessas mesmas horas com essas ideias pouco "santas" povoando os cantos mais recônditos e inacessíveis de sua mente.

E ela incentivava esses pensamentos ou dava razão para que eles existissem? Não, graças aos Deuses, não! A situação dele ficaria sensivelmente mais complicada se ela abrisse brecha. Razão: Qualquer sombra de resistência desapareceria e nem mesmo todo o Santuário junto seria capaz de impedi-lo de envolvê-la em seus braços e a manter ali para todo o sempre.

Na verdade, colocar os braços em volta do corpo delicado e feminino dela, que sempre recendia ao mais delicioso e inebriante dos aromas não era uma coisa estranha para ele. Aqueles fugazes e agridoces momentos eram o combustível de seus devaneios insólitos com a deusa a quem ele deve proteger. Sempre que ele olha para os seus próprios braços, lhe vem a mente os momentos em que a teve ali, buscando conforto ou proteção.

-

-

-

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

_(Ela tem os olhos dos céus mais azuis)_**  
As if they thought of rain**

_(Como se eles fossem de chuva)_**  
I hate to look into those eyes**

_(Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos)_**  
And see an ounce of pain**

_(E ver um traço de dor)_

_-_

-

_-  
_

_Ele não tinha motivo nenhum para estar ali, apenas desejava espairecer um pouco ao ar livre e sentou-se nas escadas de sua Casa, fitando o céu límpido e estrelado. O vento vinha carregado do perfume das rosas cultivadas algumas casas a cima, o que era um feito magnífico, dada a distância que separava Sagitário de Peixes. Seus olhos deixam de fitar o céu quando um cosmo quente e acolhedor vem se aproximando. Sisífo sabia bem quem era e confirmou sua suspeita quando aquela figura delgada veio subindo às escadas, Atena. _

_Por mais que tentasse, não havia como não se deslumbrar com aquela visão delirante que lhe era dada de graça: Os longos cabelos púrpuras balançando ao vento, o tecido branco lhe cobrindo as curvas sutis, a pele alva brilhando com a Lua e o que havia de mais espetacular, os olhos. Duas safiras cujo brilho, tão intenso e inumano, o faziam ter certeza de que ela havia prendido duas estrelas dentro dos orbes. _

_- "Não há palavras que possam descrevê-la."_ - pensa ele ao se levantar. - _"Simplesmente, não existem."_

_Ela chega bem perto e o cavaleiro se ajoelha, erguendo apenas o rosto, sorri gentilmente._

_- Boa noite, Atena. - diz o homem. - Permite-me perguntar o que fazes fora do Templo? E já tão tarde da Noite?_

_Ela sorri de volta._

_- Boa noite, Sísifo. - ela acena para que ele se levante. - Bom, não estou conseguindo dormir e decidi andar um pouco._

_- Algo a preocupa? - o cavaleiro pede que a sua Deusa o acompanhe até o interior de sua casa, onde a instala na cadeira mais confortável._

_Um certo desconforto toma conta da moça e ela cora momentaneamente. Uma das mãos pequeninas vai até o cabelo e põe uma mecha rebelde atrás de uma das orelhas enfeitadas com um singelo brinco de pedra branca. Aquele inocente movimento fez o coração do rapaz disparar._

_- Não é nada demais. - Sasha tenta esconder o que sentia no momento, mas era difícil quando o seu cavaleiro é tão observador. Ela nem consegue desviar o olhar. - Não precisa se preocupar._

_- Eu sou seu cavaleiro, Atena. - o Sagitário se ajoelha diante da jovem, pegando as mãos macias dela entre as suas, ásperas. - A minha função é me preocupar para que tu não tenhas que se preocupar._

_O rubor dela aumenta consideravelmente._

_- Não acho que possas me ajudar com isso, Sísifo. - a italiana tenta não olhar para ele. - "Como falar disso para um homem? Ainda mais sendo ele meu cavaleiro?"_

_A jovem afasta suas mãos das dele e se levanta, sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz. O problema é que não havia espaço suficiente e a moça acaba pisando na bainha do seu vestido e perde o equilíbrio. O que impede a sua queda é o tronco forte e acolhedor de Sísifo, igualmente surpreso com o desenrolar das coisas, por mais que a posição de seus braços envolta da cintura dele dissesse o contrário. _

_Foram pouco os segundo naquela posição, mas foram mais do que o suficiente para causarem efeitos nos dois. Atena deixara sua casa com um aceno amigável e com passos apressados, Sísifo foi incapaz de dormir. A proximidade com o corpo dela fez com que sua cabeça girasse._

_No dia seguinte, cumprindo seus deveres de Cavaleiro, ele ouviu uma conversa bastante esclarecedora entre duas empregadas. O desconforto da jovem Atena era oriundo de uma coisa bastante simples e que fez com que o Sagitário tivesse que segurar o riso. De acordo com as empregadas, a Atena estava passando pela sua menarca e, deusa ou não, ela ainda era inexperiente em assuntos femininos como esse._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

_(Os cabelos dela me lembram de um lugar quente e seguro)_**  
Where as a child I'd hide**

_(Como aqueles onde eu me escondia quando criança)_**  
And pray for the thunder and the rain**

_(E rezava para que o trovão e a chuva)_**  
To quietly pass me by**

_(Passassem calmamente por mim)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

É ai que o cavaleiro percebe que o tempo estava passando e que a menina que trouxera para a Grécia estava crescendo. Sasha já tinha os seus 12 anos e era perfeitamente correto que sua primeira menstruação tivesse chegado. Logo, ela teria uma boa idade para se casar. Alguns minutos são desperdiçados nesse pensamento, pois mais uma vez ele se pega devaneando sobre poder ter aquela menina-moça ao seu lado, passando a vida com ela.

Ele mesmo se impressionava com a evolução daquela figurinha. Sasha chegara lá como uma menininha tímida e mirrada, que não sabia bem o que fazer. Agora, já estava ganhando as formas de mulher e toda sua personalidade também mudara: A doçura e bondade se mantiveram, mas a determinação e o espírito de liderança se tornaram marcantes nela.

Depois de anos, ela reencontra duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida: Seu irmão e seu melhor amigo. No entanto, em uma situação totalmente adversa, em meio a Guerra Santa contra atual encarnação do Deus dos Mortos, Alone. Seu amigo, Tenma, o atual cavaleiro de Pégasos era o alívio que ela precisava em meio ao caos e não fica difícil para Sísifo notar que havia um algo mais ali. Um algo mais que despertava um sentimento que não devia estar lá. O ciúme.

Um segundo momento especial para o Sagitário foi quando, logo depois de confrontar Hades diretamente, ele saiu ferido pelo Deus e ficou preso no mundo dos sonhos. Revendo e revivendo um momento que cultivava o seu remorso mais profundo.

-

-

-

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Sweet child o' mine**

_(Minha doce criança)_**  
Sweet love o' mine**

_(Meu doce amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Não havia a mais remota chance de permitir que seu querido cavaleiro permanecesse preso em si mesmo! Com essa resolução em mente, a Deusa se aventura por dentro da mente do Sagitário, procurando o que restava de consciência nele. Eis que o primeiro sonho logo aparece, o dia em que Sísifo fora à Itália para buscá-la._

_O cavaleiro via aquilo também. A si mesmo caminhando pelas ruelas sinuosas de uma cidadezinha italiana, não demora até que ele se depare com ela: Um mocinha vestida de negro, com cabelos curtos e cor de lavanda, brincando com um menino loiro e outro moreno. Ela é a primeira a notar sua presença._

_- Vim de muito longe para buscá-la, jovem Atena. - ele se ajoelha diante dela, colocando a caixa de sua armadura de lado._

_- Você disse jovem Atena. - a pequena Sasha estava realmente confusa. - Estava falando comigo?_

_E se desenrolou a conversa entre o cavaleiro e as crianças, onde no final, ele convenceu a pequena a seguir com ele. Nesse ponto, é que o remorso aflorava e era ali que a Atena crescida via que seu fiel protetor estava preso. O homem tinha pia fé de que ele era o culpado pela guerra ter eclodido, se ele nunca tivesse feito aquilo...Tamanha era a sua agonia que a Armadura de Sagitário o abandonou e foi substituída por uma Sapuris de Sagitário, que simbolizaria a sua penitência auto imposta._

_O desespero do homem alcança tamanho nível que ele se vê apontando e atirando uma flecha contra aquela a quem ele deveria proteger. Atena recebe o golpe de bom grado, se solidarizando e compartilhando da dor de Sísifo. A cura para o turbilhão que lhe dilacerava a alma veio de um abraço, um abraço que trouxe o conforto ao combalido cavaleiro. Aquela foi a segunda e última vez que ele a teve em seus braços, de uma maneira tão intima._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**  
Where do we go**

_(Pra onde vamos)_**  
Where do we go now**

_(Pra onde vamos agora)_**  
Where do we go**

_(Pra onde vamos)_**  
Sweet child o' mine **

_(Minha doce criança)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Foi assim que, pela primeira vez, ele se permitiu estar em paz com os sentimentos que o preenchiam Todos eram belos e nobres, mas inapropriados para alguém na condição dele. Sísifo partiria sem arrependimentos, talvez exceto por não ter dito a ela o que queria dizer. Mas isso era o de menos, visto que mesmo sem poder ver, ele sentia o amor dela fluindo pelo cosmo da dona.

- _"Amo-te, Sasha. Para todo o sempre." _

Dali de perto, a Musa do falecido vê a queda dele, do Anjo das Asas Dourados. Do _seu_ Anjo. Naquele momento, todo o protocolo de deusa cai por Terra e ela se permite chorar pela morte dele. Especialmente porque, quase que por milagre, as últimas palavras dele chegam até ela. E de tal forma morreu o guerreiro, cujo lealdade protegeu Atena e cujo ser estava repleto de sentimentos por ela.

-

-

-

**Fim

* * *

**


End file.
